


Dreams

by Misaki_kaito



Series: The Dreams and Manor Verse [3]
Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham's dreams are prophetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For my DrabbleFest.

Dreams

  
Though Gotham was not human, she still dreamed. She dreamed dreams filled with light and laughter and peace that defied the corruption and violence in her alleys, and she dreamed of Bat wings and robin song. She dreamed of a guardian of her own heart, one whose wrath and fury would protect her and her people from the evil laying in the dark. Her dreams are prophetic, but she realizes that for this dream to come true, she must help create it.

  
So she took human form and was given the name of Martha Kane by her parents. In her own city, she grew up, went to school and lived a human life. Then, one day, she met a man named Thomas. He fell in love with her not for her beauty or the money she was born into, but for her own personality. He fell in love with Gotham herself, and she agreed to love and marry him in return.

  
Years later, their son, Bruce, was born. He was a true son of Gotham, and she cradled his soul with her own, whispering her secrets to her beloved son in his dreams. His soul shined with a light and passion that delighted her, and healed her scarred soul. However, nothing lasts forever. Not even for a City.

  
Eight years after the birth of her one and only son, Martha and Thomas were shot and killed in a botched mugging. The shooter was about to kill Bruce too, but with the last of her life force as Martha, Gotham wove a protective seal around her son, shielding and protecting him until he was able to protect himself.

  
With her dying breath as Martha, she mourned the man she had come to love, and clasped his soul to hers, so that they may be joined together, the City who loved a man, and the man who loved a City.

  
Bruce became the guardian that Gotham had dreamed of, a protector that utilized his anger and grief and turned them into the will to mete out justice and to protect the innocent. The scars on his soul from the death of Thomas and Martha  did not heal until the arrival of a robin and the alien protector from her sister city. They sealed his wounds with their stubborn love, and made him see that though there was darkness in the world, there was also light and hope.

  
Guided by the love of his family, he unknowingly protected his mother, and she protected him in her shadows and showered him with her love.

  
They watched over their son together, aiding him in his never ending mission, guiding him through his dreams, fighting off the nightmares whenever they could.

  
Their gift to their son was peaceful dreams, in a world where chaos haunts his every move.   



End file.
